Inside Roses Dreams
by oodifuloods
Summary: Rose is having terrible dreams, and the Doctor can't figure out why. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"_That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt."-John Green_

**Inside Roses Dreams**

_And we'd both go, down together._

_We'd stay there forever,_

_just trying to get up._

_and I'm sorry, this wasn't easy_

_when I asked you, believe me_

_and never let go. _

"_**I'd hate to be you people when you find out what this song is about"-Mayday Parade**_

_**Never letting go-**_

Rose winced as she fell to the floor, pain shooting through her arms when she tried to catch herself. "Doctor?" She called out, jumping when she heard the Daleks angry shout from behind. "Exterminate!" It screamed after her. She pushed herself up and continued running, attempting to ignore the fear clawing at the back of her mind, "Doctor?" She practically screamed. "_Oh, where could he be?" _She asked herself, feeling tears stinging at the corner of her eyes as the fear grew more and more, nearly engulfing her whole mind in its dark veil. "Doctor?" squeaked out, it was barely audible. Rose ran as fast as she could when she saw a turn coming up. She didn't want to believe that the Doctor had deserted her, so she assumed something bad had happened. As Rose rounded the corner, she yelped as she tripped over something large, landing in an ungraceful heap. As she turned to see what it was, she choked back a sob. "Doctor?" She cried out, attempting to crawl over to him. As she neared his still body, she saw her favorite suit of his, the brown pinstriped, was tattered, and his face covered with cuts and bruises. Rose pulled his head into her lap and gently stroked his hair. "Oh Doctor..." She sobbed, watching a tear fall onto his face, and just like that, his eyes shot open. He sucked in a sharp breath and whispered hoarsely. "Rose?" He brought a hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "Rose... I-" The Doctor stopped mid- sentence and shut his eyes, his hand dropping to the side. "Doctor?" Rose sobbed out, shaking him slightly. "Doctor?" She yelled, shaking him harder. "Doctor wake up!" She sobbed, laying down next to him and burying her face in his side. "Doctor..." She said one last time before letting the sadness wash over her, drown her.

Rose sat straight up in bed, Her whole body was shaking and her sheets were everywhere. She felt hot tears streaming down her face and she took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. But, as soon as her eyes drifted to the frazzled Time Lord standing in her doorway, she fell apart. Within seconds, the Doctor was by her side and crawling on the bed next to her. "Rose, Rose... Calm down. Do you hear me?" But Rose just kept sobbing, to the point where she actually started to hyperventilate. "Rose, you need to calm down." The Doctor whispered soothingly as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her face in his chest and clutched his back. The Doctor gently pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair, ignoring the tears soaking through his shirt. After she calmed down she pulled away slightly and gripped the Doctors hand. She shut her eyes tight and let the Doctor touch her face, wiping away the remainder of her tears with his warm hand. The Doctor forced Roses eyes to meet his, she saw the worry pooling in his eyes. "Rose, what happened?" The Doctor asked softly. Rose took a deep breath and tried to speak. "I had a nightmare..." She said quietly, then she groaned, falling back onto her bed and covering her face with her hands. God she felt so childish. The Doctor smirked. "Was it about monsters Rose? Do you need me to protect you?" He said jokingly, but the look Rose gave him, her face filled with terror, made him crawl over to her. "Rose. What happened?" He asked, more urgent this time. Rose just looked away and tried not to cry. The Doctor took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "Rose. Tell me... Please."

Rose gave the Doctor the same terrified look and nodded mutely, breathing shakily. She tried to talk but her throat was raw from screaming. She reached for the glass of water on her nightstand and tried to take a sip. But she was so shaky she ended up spilling most of the water on her lap. She made a frustrated sound and the Doctor took the cup from her, bringing it up to her lips and letting her drink. One she was done she took a deep breath and began. "I was running through a hallway looking for you... I was being chased by a Dalek and screaming for you, but you were nowhere. After awhile, I hated myself for it, but I assumed you had either deserted me... or-" Rose paused and wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. "Or you were dead." She said quietly. She was silent for a few moments, but when the Doctor gently squeezed her hand, she continued unwillingly. "I just kept running and running, but when I saw a turn, I went for it. I ran as fast as I could, hoping and praying that there would be an exit... when I tripped over something." Rose began shaking and she sniffed, cursing herself for bugging the Doctor over a dream, but she still continued. "When I turned to see what it was I could barley breathe. Doctor, it was your body... I watched you die in my arms." She decided to leave out how she made a decision to die with him, mostly because she was now crying uncontrollably, but also because she didn't want him to know how she felt about him. The Doctor hated seeing Rose like this, he hated not knowing what to do to comfort her either. He just pulled her into a warm embrace and massaged her back gently. Rose, now calming down, actually felt so much safer in the Doctors arms, the feel of his warm breath on her neck.

The Doctor laid down and pulled Rose with him, holding her tight and wrapping the blanket around them. "Rose.. Rose look at me." The Doctor said softly. Rose forced her eyes to meet his and melted in his stare. "You do know I would never _ever_ let anything happen to you... I made a promise to your mum, Imagine if I go to Earth and say Jackie Tyler, Rose is dead... She'll probably kill me herself." Rose laughed at that, cuddling closer to the Doctors chest. The Doctor stroked her hair and hummed softly, and Rose quickly fell asleep to the lull of the Doctors hearts. When Rose opened her eyes the next morning, she saw the Doctor was still with her, holding her close while he slept. Rose sighed happily and shut her eyes, reaching for the Doctors hand. She must have dozed off, but what woke her up was a pair of lips gently kissing hers. Rose opened her eyes slowly and was immediately filled with happiness at the Doctors voice. "Good morning love!" he said cheerfully. Rose stretched and placed a soft kiss on his nose. "Good morning Doctor." She beamed. "Sleep well I hope?" The Doctor smiled and slotted closer to Rose. "Probably my best night of sleep ever." He said happily. Rose smiled, "Is that so?" Rose asked, giggling. But then she turned serious, looking up at the Doctor. "Hey Doctor, what are we doing today?" Rose asked as sweetly as she could. The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe just drift... why? Did you have something in mind?" Rose shrugged and looked out her bedroom window in the TARDIS. "I dunno, I was wondering if we could visit Earth... my mom." The Doctor sounded like he really didn't want to, but he did it anyways. "What do you wanna go to Earth for anyways Rose?" Rose just plastered on a fake smile and shrugged. "I dunno Doctor. I just miss Earth I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The kiss-**_

_I taste you on my lips and I cant get rid of you_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

_Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine._

"_**Nicotine"- Panic! At the Disco**_

When Rose left the room to go shower, the Doctor asked himself why she would want to go to earth so badly. Then it hit him... _"Today is Fathers Day..."_ He said to himself. He felt horrible, so he snuck off in search for Rose. But he found her showering, as he listened closely, he realized that she was crying.. quite hard. He knocked softly on the door. "Rose, you alright?" He heard a slight sniffle, then her quiet answer. "Yeah I'm fine Doctor... be out in a jiff." The Doctor frowned and walked away, not wanting to upset her anymore. Within 1o minuets, Rose was in the control room and sitting on the jumper seat. "Hey Doctor, is it alright if I go somewhere by myself before we see mum?" she asked, trying not to sound suspicious. There was no way the Doctor was going to let her go alone... not that it wasn't safe, but he wanted to comfort her. "Mhm sure" he said, barely glancing up... he had already decided that he was going to follow her there. Once they got to Earth, Rose left and went to buy flowers. The Doctor followed far enough away so she wouldn't realize. When they hit their destination, The Doctor tried to stay as hidden as possible as the wound through the graveyard. Finally, they hit her fathers grave. Rose sniffed and sat down in front of it, Placing the beautiful Roses by the headstones base. "Hi daddy..." said Rose softly. She was already crying. The Doctor walked up behind her and sat down next to her. She jumped when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders,but didn't fight it. They stayed like that for awhile before Rose wiped her eyes and abruptly stood up. "So, we're on Earth... might as well get a meal before we leave. What are ya buying me?" Rose asked, trying to sound cheerful. But the Doctor saw right through her mask. He took her hand and gently pulled her the opposite direction. "C'mon Rose... I know what will make you feel better."

The Doctor dragged Rose into a dingy pub and ordered them both a beer and chips to share. They talked for awhile and laughed. Rose felt better after talking more about her dad, Then she asked the Doctor if he remembered when he took her back to see her dad and he laughed and said. "Yeah, I remember you altering the future and sending monsters after humanity." Rose grinned and the Doctor lifted up his bottle. "To your dad." He said. "To dad." Rose replied as they clinked their bottles together. Rose frowned when her phone rang. "Hello?" She said. She smiled when she heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Hello, Rose? It's Captain Jack Harkness... Is the Doctor there?" She laughed and handed the phone to the Doctor. "Its Jack." she said, handing him her phone and watching him scurry outside. When the Doctor came back inside he saw a man talking to Rose. When he saw Rose glance over he shot her a dark look. She seemed to ignore him and keep listening to the man in front of her. Sudden, the Doctor was at Roses side, wrapping a possessive arm around Roses waist. Rose turned to look at him and saw how possessive he felt of her. Rose said goodbye to the man, slipped him a fake number, and let the Doctor lead her out of the pub. "What the hell was that?" He asked angrily as they walked back to the TARDIS. Rose scoffed. "What? Can I not talk to men? It's not like I'm gonna date any of em'." Rose shot back. The Doctor sputtered. "Y-you handed him your number!" He practically shouted. Rose laughed. "Calm down Doctor, its a fake number." The Doctor stared at her dumbfounded. He stalked close to her and Rose saw the deep possessiveness glint in his eyes, and she was afraid of what he'd do.

Before the door of the TARDIS barley even closed, The Doctor had Rose pinned against a wall, and for a moment, Rose thought he was trying to suck the life out of her. "You're mine Rose Tyler..." He whispered in her ear. Rose shuddered as he pulled away, already missing the feel of his lips against hers. "Doctor-" she started... but paused. He walked around the control room and Rose followed close behind him. After awhile Rose sighed and looked at the Doctor, who seemed fixated on a tiny light on the consul. "Well, I'm going to the library to read for awhile... are there any cookies left?" The Doctor mumbled what Rose figured was a yes. She wandered to the kitchen and got small plate of cookies and poured herself a tall glass of milk before venturing to the library. After settling on one of her old favorites, _Harry Potter; and the Goblet on Fire _she made herself comfortable on the futon and asked the TARDIS to light a fire in the fire place across form her. Just like that, the warmth from the fire surrounded Rose. About 85 pages into the book Rose heard a noise in the hallway. She set the book down and looked into the hall. "Doctor?" She called softly. A few seconds later the Doctor emerged from the dark hall and settled down next to Rose, pulling out a battered book he had been reading forever. Rose closed her book and leaned her head on the Doctors shoulder, letting her eyes droop closed until she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The dance on the ocean-**_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,__  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,__  
__Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,__  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.__  
__I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

"_**I hope you dance"- Lee Ann Womack**_

When Rose woke up the next morning she found herself not in her bed, but the Doctor's. She turned her head and saw the Doctor was laying quite close to her, and holding her hand tightly. "Doctor." she whispered softly. He groaned and pulled the blankets up to his chin with his free hand. Rose grinned, leaning close to his ear. "Doctoorr." She whispered sweetly. Rose watched as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello!" He beamed. Rose laughed. "Hello Doctor... may I ask why I'm in your room?" The Doctor looked around, as if confused, then back to Rose with a stressed expression. "When you fell asleep in the library last night, about thirty minuets later you started dreaming. They were terrible... the sounds you were making... I couldn't let you sleep alone. I just didn't want a repeat of last night." He said guilty. Rose smiled and kissed his chin. The Doctor closed his eyes on her sudden contact and smiled. Rose's voice brought him back. "Doctor, what are we gonna do today?" she asked curiously. The Doctor stretched and draped his arm over Rose's shoulder, pulling her closer. "Hmm, I was thinking that we went to this lovely place I know about." He said happily. "Great!" said Rose, jumping out of bed. "I'll go get dressed." she paused and looked back at the Doctor. "I do assume we're leaving straight away, right?" The Doctor smiled and looked down. "Actually Rose, I was planning on making you breakfast first... and I also have to fix a few things in the consul." The Doctor watched Rose smile walk happily back to the bed, placing a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose. "Thank you Doctor." she whispered, before striding out of the room and into the library. Rose was half way through _The Goblet of Fire _when the Doctor appeared in the doorway, telling her that breakfast was ready.

Rose followed the Doctor into the kitchen, she closed her eyes and moaned softly as a delicious scent filled her nose. "Mmm Doctor! What did you make that smells so delicious?" Rose asked, plopping into a chair at the table, Her mouth started to water when the Doctor placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Blueberry... your favorite." The Doctor said over his shoulder as he made himself a plate. They ate in an awkward silence, it seemed hours passed before Rose broke it. "So we off then?" Rose asked, The Doctor slightly nodded and smiled as she called over her shoulder. "Thanks for the pancakes Doctor! They were delicious!" Minuets later, Rose appeared next to the Doctor in the control room and laced her fingers with his before talking. "When are we leaving?" Rose shot the Doctor a confused look when he started laughing. "We're already here Rose." He said, pulling her out the door.

Rose gasped at the beauty of the planet they landed on. Lush, dense forests surrounded them, but on one side there was a vast ocean. Rose marveled at it before being brought back to the present when the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it?" The Doctor asked softly. Rose turned to him and smiled the Doctors favorite smile. Eyes twinkling, happiness written on her face, betting her tongue slightly... The Doctor loved it, _loved her, _but he couldn't tell her. Because then, he feared the dreams would worsen because the fear of loosing him will grow. The Doctor laid down on the ground and wrapped an arm around Rose when she laid next to him. Rose laughed and the Doctor looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What? Whats so funny?" Rose sighed happily. "Oh, just thinking of our picnic in new new new New York." Rose giggled again and the Doctor felt himself smile, _god he loved that laugh_. After roaming for awhile Rose excused herself to the TARDIS for a moment. The Doctor used this time to actually look at his surroundings. But when Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, wearing a short sundress, all the Doctors attention was focused on her. Rose spun in a small circle and looked at the Doctor. "What do you think?" She asked sweetly. The Doctor was dumbfounded. He had to dig his nails into his palm to keep from taking her then and there. He then smiled, and reached for her hand. "You look beautiful Rose." He said as he led her o the beach.

Rose gaped at the beautiful sight. The sun was setting on the ocean and the sky around them was different shades of pink and red. The Doctor pulled out a tiny remote and pushed a button. Instantly, music started playing softly around them. The Doctor placed his other hand on Roses hip and started swaying, eventually Rose caught on and they were swaying in sync to the music. After awhile the Doctor saw Roses eyes start to drop, so he picked her up and carried her back to the TARDIS, and placed her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and shut the door softly behind him, heading to the library. Only about two hours later, The Doctor was jolted awake by horrified screams coming from Roses room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The dance on the ocean-**_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,__  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,__  
__Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,__  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.__  
__I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

"_**I hope you dance"- Lee Ann Womack**_

When Rose woke up the next morning she found herself not in her bed, but the Doctor's. She turned her head and saw the Doctor was laying quite close to her, and holding her hand tightly. "Doctor." she whispered softly. He groaned and pulled the blankets up to his chin with his free hand. Rose grinned, leaning close to his ear. "Doctoorr." She whispered sweetly. Rose watched as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello!" He beamed. Rose laughed. "Hello Doctor... may I ask why I'm in your room?" The Doctor looked around, as if confused, then back to Rose with a stressed expression. "When you fell asleep in the library last night, about thirty minuets later you started dreaming. They were terrible... the sounds you were making... I couldn't let you sleep alone. I just didn't want a repeat of last night." He said guilty. Rose smiled and kissed his chin. The Doctor closed his eyes on her sudden contact and smiled. Rose's voice brought him back. "Doctor, what are we gonna do today?" she asked curiously. The Doctor stretched and draped his arm over Rose's shoulder, pulling her closer. "Hmm, I was thinking that we went to this lovely place I know about." He said happily. "Great!" said Rose, jumping out of bed. "I'll go get dressed." she paused and looked back at the Doctor. "I do assume we're leaving straight away, right?" The Doctor smiled and looked down. "Actually Rose, I was planning on making you breakfast first... and I also have to fix a few things in the consul." The Doctor watched Rose smile walk happily back to the bed, placing a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose. "Thank you Doctor." she whispered, before striding out of the room and into the library. Rose was half way through _The Goblet of Fire _when the Doctor appeared in the doorway, telling her that breakfast was ready.

Rose followed the Doctor into the kitchen, she closed her eyes and moaned softly as a delicious scent filled her nose. "Mmm Doctor! What did you make that smells so delicious?" Rose asked, plopping into a chair at the table, Her mouth started to water when the Doctor placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Blueberry... your favorite." The Doctor said over his shoulder as he made himself a plate. They ate in an awkward silence, it seemed hours passed before Rose broke it. "So we off then?" Rose asked, The Doctor slightly nodded and smiled as she called over her shoulder. "Thanks for the pancakes Doctor! They were delicious!" Minuets later, Rose appeared next to the Doctor in the control room and laced her fingers with his before talking. "When are we leaving?" Rose shot the Doctor a confused look when he started laughing. "We're already here Rose." He said, pulling her out the door.

Rose gasped at the beauty of the planet they landed on. Lush, dense forests surrounded them, but on one side there was a vast ocean. Rose marveled at it before being brought back to the present when the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it?" The Doctor asked softly. Rose turned to him and smiled the Doctors favorite smile. Eyes twinkling, happiness written on her face, betting her tongue slightly... The Doctor loved it, _loved her, _but he couldn't tell her. Because then, he feared the dreams would worsen because the fear of loosing him will grow. The Doctor laid down on the ground and wrapped an arm around Rose when she laid next to him. Rose laughed and the Doctor looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What? Whats so funny?" Rose sighed happily. "Oh, just thinking of our picnic in new new new New York." Rose giggled again and the Doctor felt himself smile, _god he loved that laugh_. After roaming for awhile Rose excused herself to the TARDIS for a moment. The Doctor used this time to actually look at his surroundings. But when Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, wearing a short sundress, all the Doctors attention was focused on her. Rose spun in a small circle and looked at the Doctor. "What do you think?" She asked sweetly. The Doctor was dumbfounded. He had to dig his nails into his palm to keep from taking her then and there. He then smiled, and reached for her hand. "You look beautiful Rose." He said as he led her o the beach.

Rose gaped at the beautiful sight. The sun was setting on the ocean and the sky around them was different shades of pink and red. The Doctor pulled out a tiny remote and pushed a button. Instantly, music started playing softly around them. The Doctor placed his other hand on Roses hip and started swaying, eventually Rose caught on and they were swaying in sync to the music. After awhile the Doctor saw Roses eyes start to drop, so he picked her up and carried her back to the TARDIS, and placed her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and shut the door softly behind him, heading to the library. Only about two hours later, The Doctor was jolted awake by horrified screams coming from Roses room.


	5. Chapter 5

**The coming adventures-**

_Whether near or far  
I am always yours  
Any change in time  
We are young again  
Lay us down  
We're in love, We're in love  
In these coming years  
Many things will change  
But the way I feel  
Will remain the same  
Lay us down  
We're in love, We're in love_

"_**The End of All Things"- Panic! At the disco**_

The Doctor wrapped his arms tightly around Rose and rocked her slightly. She looked up at him and that's when the Doctor could finally see the lack of sleep she had, and how terrified she truly was. The Doctor leaned down slightly and pressed his lips against Roses. It started off soft, and loving. But then it turned hungry, and needing. Rose held back a moan as the Doctor slid him hand up her side, cupping one of her breasts and giving it a slight squeeze. The Doctor smiled, exploring every corner of her mouth. Rose shivered as the Doctor trailed soft kisses along her shoulder blade. Roses hands found their way to the Doctors shirt, and she started fumbling with the buttons. Instantly, his shirt was off, and he was pulling off Roses shirt. He took a moment to take in the new sight of Rose before pulling off her pants and watching Rose take off his. Rose grinned and unlatched her bra, watching his eyes trail over her body, taking in every inch of her. Yet again, his lips were suctioned against hers, sucking the life out of her. The Doctor crawled on top of Rose and kissed down her stomach, and trailing a hand down the inside of her thighs. Rose quivered and bit back a moan, pulling the Doctor back up to her lips. He was teasing her, but she didn't care... she was loving this. The Doctor leaned down and nibbled gently on her earlobe. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

Rose looked him in the eyes, as if searching for the truth, and when she found it, she grinned marvelously. "I love you too, Doctor." She said, cuddling closer to him. The Doctor pulled the covers over them and draped an arm over Roses stomach, pulling her even closer. He sang something in Galifreyan to Rose until she fell asleep. That night, Rose had no nightmares, she woke up the next morning feeling happy. When the nightmares didn't occur for almost a week, the Doctor figured they were gone, and decided she was ready for another adventure. He took her too this abandoned planet, hoping they could have a real adventure for the first time in awhile. But the second they stepped off the TARDIS, the Doctor froze. This planet that they were supposed to be on used to be filled with animals and lush forests, but now, the animals bodies were scattered everywhere and the trees where all dead. Rose turned her head into the Doctors shoulder, not wanting to see it anymore. The Doctor gripped her hand and turned to walk back to the TARDIS when he heard Rose scream and let go of his hand.

That's when the Doctor saw them, dark shadowy creature loomed over Rose and him. Rose noted that they looked like Dementors and reached for the Doctors hand. He squeezed it tightly and shot her a glance, telling her it will be okay. But that's when it happened, Everything faded to black and all the Doctor heard was Roses scream before he slipped into oblivion.


End file.
